Scribbles
by white epitome
Summary: Sakura accidentally throws a crumpled sheet of paper at Sasuke's direction and all her hidden desires... er, deep feelings are exposed. Erasers, anyone? SasuSaku


**Note**: Dedicated to tenshi-monogatari for her birthday.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. This fanfic is just a product of my poor imagination.

* * *

**Scribbles  
**_by white epitome _

* * *

Nine-year-old Haruno Sakura had always considered History as one of her least favorite subjects in the Ninja Academy. Yes, let's say that it's important to know how Konoha was founded, how their ancestors were able to overcome countless wars against other countries and that the information would help them understand their future missions… but to discuss the topic for the nth time! They had been learning this lesson ever since she started attending school!

Of course, it could be her photographic memory that made her dislike History. Why would she bother memorizing dates and facts if she already knew them by heart? The subject was just too much for her to handle.

So as their sensei's vacuum-like voice droned on about how the Tea daimyo waged war against the Rice daimyo because he believed that the latter intentionally killed his love birds, Sakura just spent her time observing her other classmates.

Chouji, Kiba and Naruto were throwing crumpled sheets of paper at each other. This had always been their favorite pastime during History and their sensei seemed like he's already used to it. In fact, he didn't scold them anymore.

The three boys were busy passing nonsense messages to each other while an annoyed Shino tried his best to avoid them. That seemed kind of hard what with Naruto laughing every time he 'accidentally' threw a paper at his direction. Sakura inwardly wondered if the boy wore shades so that he won't get caught sleeping in class (after all wearing shades in a classroom was really weird…) but his continuous fidgeting clearly showed that he was wide awake… and very irritated with his classmates.

Hinata, on the other hand, was busy scribbling some notes from their sensei's boring discussion. On her left was Shikamaru, who was scratching his head absent-mindedly while he dozed off to dreamland. Sakura swore she heard him muttering something that sounded like 'how troublesome…'

The pink-haired girl sighed.

It was quite obvious that most of her classmates were bored and some were just trying their best to focus on the lesson. Oh, when would this end?

She was about to shift to a sleeping position just like Shikamaru when the continuous sighs of a blonde girl who sat two tables away caught her attention.

Her eyes fell on Ino, her 'former' best friend, who had a dreamy-eyed look plastered on her face as she stared at someone in front of her.

Sakura followed her line of vision and was not really surprised to see that it landed on Uchiha Sasuke.

The sole survivor of the famed Uchiha clan was listening intently to their sensei's discussion. He wore a concentrated look; the only indication that he was bored was the fact that his face was lightly resting upon his right fist.

Sakura mimicked the boy's position as her eyes remained focused on him.

She remembered all too well how she first met him and how his smooth marble-like face attracted her. He was handsome, intelligent and mysterious – he had everything that Sakura found interesting. Almost every girl her age had a crush on him. Of course, she noticed that he was lonely and that he always wanted to be left on his own but that didn't stop her from liking him.

_Sasuke-kun, when will you notice me?_

Suddenly, Sasuke's onyx eyes met her emerald ones.

Sakura quickly averted her gaze and looked down on her notebook. She didn't want him to see that she was staring at him. Unfortunately, she thought he just did. A slight blush crept on her cheeks as she pretended to write something.

_I hope that he didn't see me! Urgh! That's so embarrassing!_

After a couple of seconds, Sakura stole another glance at Sasuke who was now scribbling something on his notebook. She sighed in relief and assumed that her crush had just accidentally looked at her.

The girl shifted her attention back to the blank page of her notebook. Sasuke… How would she be able to get his attention? Sometimes, his pensive look made her wonder what he was thinking about. She wanted to get closer to him, to know him more... but he didn't seem like he was interested in making friends with the rest of the people in their class.

Slowly, her small hands wrote Sasuke's name in big bold characters together with her name and a heart in between. She repeated writing his name until almost the whole page of her notebook was full. _Ha! 'Sasuke loves Sakura'… I wish!_

Her eyes landed on Ino once again and a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Sakura smirked; it would be nice to tease the blonde just so that she won't be bored anymore.

She sniggered inwardly before writing _'Sasuke loves Sakura forever!'_ on her notebook. She tore the page full of Sasuke's name, crumpled it and threw it to the girl who was still staring dreamily at the raven-haired boy in front of her. She laughed as she imagined Ino's possible reaction when the paper hit her.

But surprise-surprise! The paper, that was intentionally meant to hit Ino on her head, whizzed past her ear and landed on Sasuke's desk instead.

Ino, who saw everything, searched for the culprit and spotted Sakura's horrified face not too far away. She gave the pink-haired girl a look of mock sympathy, shaking her head and silently mouthing 'Poor, poor Sakura' before looking back at Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke's attention was shifted from his writing when a piece of paper landed on top of his notebook. _Feh! It must be Naruto and the others again, _he thought irritably as he held the paper and made a move to throw it back to whoever the culprit was.

But his curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was already straightening the paper's crumpled edges.

His eyes widened a little when he saw his name scribbled all over the torn page.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke and Sakura together forever!_

Sasuke… and Sakura?

Sakura, on the other hand, was muttering 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' as she saw everything from Sasuke's angry reaction to his curious expression to his surprised face. _This is the end! I'm dead meat!_

She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that he would just ignore what was written on the paper or think that it was somebody else who wrote those things or have blurred eye vision so as not to understand anything.

Oh, the shame! The shame!

As the last few minutes of History class moved on, Sakura found herself fidgeting uncomfortably on her seat. What must she do? He'd probably ignore her or worse, hate her forever. She just couldn't believe the mess that she had gotten herself into.

"Okay, we will have a written exam about Bird War II tomorrow so review your notes. Class dismissed," their sensei finally declared after what seemed like a century.

Everybody, even Shikamaru, suddenly became awake and full of energy. Well, everybody except Sakura.

"About time!" Chouji happily grinned. "My butt is already starting to get numb."

Naruto laughed. "Hey, let's race to the Ichiraku. The last one who'll arrive will treat me ramen for a week!"

"Bring it on, dead last!"

As everybody raced out of the classroom, Sakura began to arrange her things sullenly; she decided that it would be best if she would intentionally lag behind her classmates so that Sasuke won't see her. What the hell did she do to deserve this?

She watched the retreating back of the Uchiha walk out of the room before standing up as well. She was about to leave when she saw an open notebook on top of Sasuke's desk.

_He must've forgotten it because of what I wrote…_

Sakura slowly took the notebook… then her eyebrows went up.

There, right on the page where the notebook was opened, was her name scribbled carelessly and repeatedly… until the whole page was full.

_~owari_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!


End file.
